The Ethernet link aggregation is called Link Aggregation, which bundles multiple Ethernet physical links together into one logical link, so as to achieve the purpose of increasing the link bandwidth. At the same time, these bundled links are dynamically backed up each other, which can effectively improve the link reliability. The LACP (Link Aggregation Control Protocol) is a protocol that is based on the IEEE (Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Electrical and Electronics Engineers, Inc.) 802.3ad standard and is able to implement dynamic link aggregation and de-aggregation.
The current IEEE standard 802.1AX link aggregation can achieve protection for multiple links, but is limited to supporting only the port aggregation on one node, therefore it can only be used for link protection, while using the current link aggregation technology cannot protect the node on the network edge interface. Therefore, the IEEE802.1 working group set up a project for the distributed link aggregation technology, that is, one or more nodes (or systems) constitute a logical node (or logical portal) to perform the link aggregation, a plurality of links on multiple nodes are aggregated into one aggregation group, thus achieving the link and node dual-redundant network interconnected protection.
In a distributed resilient network interconnected system (DRNI), systems of the same portal use the DRCP (Distributed Relay Control Protocol) to interact to implement parameter negotiation and state notification among multiple systems, wherein the negotiated parameters comprise system parameters shared by respective systems of the present portal, and some system parameters are basic parameters used by the LACP, which requires a method for realizing the collaboration between the DRCP and the LACP.